willpower of neglected
by saiyangodryu8
Summary: When Kushina abandoned Naruto for the greatness of the clan, Naruto released very rare power the 'power of king'. When he gets control of that power, he will show the world that he is not worthless, he is far more powerful than they can imagine. he is 'king' of Konoha. (on hiatus)


**Hello guys this is my new story so tell me how you do like it**

 **I also want beta reader if anyone is interested they can PM me**

 **Devil fruit power will be bloodline limit  
**

 **Ryusoken will be clan secrt**

 **haki will be like senjutsu but it's not senjutsu**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **Chapter 1: willpower of neglected**

"Kushina you can't leave him alone!" Spoke out aloud third hokage "lord hokage this is best for the clan so that worthless trash will be banished from clan and he will not use uzumaki clan name from now on and you know if he use namikaze clan name he will in danger so you can't also use namikaze name so make him clan less" spoke kushina with emotionless face "but he is your son, idiot!" yelled the angry hokage "that freak is not my son" reply kushina with cold tone.

"minato will be disappointed in you" spoke third , kushina flinch at that but reply him "he is dead, and if he was in my position he would have done the same now good bye" and she poof out in smoke without even looking at the five years old of crying boy, now the boy come in front of third hokage and ask with his crying voice "o-old m-man did t-they r-really b-banished me" third hokage spoke nothing just look at him with sad eyes but naruto understand that what it meant he was banished from clan he was banished from his family but most hurtful thing to naruto that he was banished by his own MOTHER!

'How can a mother do such a thing to a child for god's sake he was her own CHILD!' Thought hiruzan then all of sudden surge of a power was emerged from naruto and most of the konoha people were unconscious even hiruzan was pushed back and breathing hard his eyes widen in shock and thought 'what the hell it was just like him' an image flashed before hokage eyes.

Also naruto was breathing hard because of sudden power release then all of sudden few anbu come between naruto and hiruzan before anbu could do anything hiruzan order them to leave them alone, few min later hiruzan spoke "naruto" naruto look towards hiruzan

He was sobbing but ask hiruzan "old man am I really that worthless or freak so that's why they don't love me?" but hiruzan hug naruto tightly and spoke "no naruto you are not worthless or freak, you are the very good and innocent child and they just don't understand the difference between a innocent child and freak and I am here for you naruto so don't worry you are not alone."

Naruto got comforted by hiruzan but naruto spoke "if I become strong ninja will they accept me?" hiruzan just look towards naruto and spoke "naruto you will become best ninja in the world"

Flashback,

5 years ago konoha was under attack but it was not because of another ninja village attack konoha but it was attack by nine tales demon fox or also known as kyuubi no yoko he was destroying everything in its path but before he could destroy anything else he was sealed by forth hokage also known as minato namikaze he did the sealing with his two newborn child first was naruto and second was kasumi he divide the soul and chakra of kyuubi and he seal the soul in naruto and chakra in kasumi but it cost him his life he wanted his both children will be seen as hero but even he know it will be not easy so he trusted his children to his wife kushina uzumaki namikaze.

But things don't go as he plan kushina didn't want kasumi to suffer from village hate so with some little hesitation she declare that naruto is jinchuriki many people wanted his death but because of kushina no one spoke about it. At the start both children were loved equally but soon naruto started to fade away from their life the reason was not because he holds the soul of kyuubi but, he was not talented as her sister she was consider as prodigy and a very rare prodigy that could rival itachi.

Flashback end

Hiruzan then lift naruto who was sleep on his shoulder and started to walk towards his home when he reach the home then he place him in his room and walk outside he was greeted by his two son then his younger son ask "dad, is it ok to have him in this home, I am not complaining but just curious." then hiruzan reply "asuma it will be problem if we abandon him like her, he will go into the darkness and I do not want him to get consume by darkness"

Asuma nodded and leave but he stopped at the door and looks toward his father and spoke "dad do you know what happen some hours ago?" hiruzan nodded and reply "I know I was there, it felt like he was back here" and look towards naruto then asuma ask "do you think that naruto is like him" hiruzan only nod and spoke "I am certain of it that naruto is like him, so I think we should find him but we need some time to find 'him' and I think it's best for naruto to leave the village and train with 'him' I will send few anbu to find 'him' and ask 'him' to train naruto in his arts" "dad you know what happen last time when you send anbu to retrieve him and you sure the he will teach naruto in his arts? He rarely teach anyone" asked asuma then hiruzan spoke "I know it will be hard to retrieve him and even if he comes to village he will hardly accept to train naruto but we have to play this gamble"

Asuma nodded and leave with shunshin then sarutobi turn towards his elder son and spoke "call cat, dog, weasel I have urgent mission for them" then his elder son shunshin away and in few min three masked persons come in front of hiruzan and bow to him then hiruzan spoke "cat from now on you are assign to protect naruto your mission starts tomorrow you may leave" "hai! Hokage sama" cat respond and leave with shunshin then hiruzan turn his attention to two anbu and with hand sign create sound barrier and spoke "dog, weasel I am giving you very private mission this is s-rank mission you have to retrieve 'him'" both dog and weasel's eyes widen in shock behind their mask they knew about that specific person who hokage was referring

Weasel interrupted hokage "sorry hokage Sama for interrupting you but May I ask is it the same person I think it is?" vessel ask already knowing answer, with high sigh hiruzan reply "yes it's 'him' weasel" 'why hokage sama asking me to retrieve 'him'' thought weasel "may I ask why you select me for this particular mission" ask weasel "weasel you also know the reason and you also want to meet him in person and you also seek some answers from him, am I right?" reply/ask hokage, weasel only nod at that.

…..

"Before you ask why I want him here the reason is simple I just want him to train naruto" and turn his head towards sleeping naruto "if may I ask hokage Sama why he is sleeping here isn't his family will be worried about him" ask dog.

At that time hokage shadowed his eyes with his hat and spoke "that will never happen dog" both dog and vessel got confuse at that but dog ask "and why do you think that hokage sama?" with deep sigh hiruzan spoke "they banished him from clan" "WHAT?" both anbu yelled but quickly silence by hiruzan "look I know this is very shocking to both of you but this happened and they or should I say she abandon him" spoke with anger in his voice "but I don't understand why kushina sama abandon him?" ask dog

"Because he is not a prodigy like his sister?" reply hiruzan "that's ridicules answer" shot the angry dog but hokage just glare at him and leak some killing intent so dog control his anger and apologies for his outburst then hiruzan spoke "now you know the reason why you must retrieve 'him' and this is special s rank mission and I do not want any failure, your mission will start in three hour so I suggest you should not waste any time understand?" "Hai! Hokage Sama" both anbu said at the same time and leave with shunshin

'I hope this will go smoothly because I am too old for so much paperwork' thought sarutobi then he look towards naruto and thought 'I can just hope that he understand situation and come here because I can't stand here and look at you with pity' with that he leave room not without noticing a genuine smile on naruto's face

 **At the uchiha compound,**

Weasel come in front of uchiha compound and remove his mask revealing very handsome face with black hair tied in pony tail two bangs in front of face and black eyes it's none other than itachi uchiha he enter uchiha district and everyone was meeting him with smile he also greet them with warm smile after few minutes of walk he finally reach his home when he open the door a blue blur tackle him and yelled "brother! You are back."

Itachi catch him and flick a finger at his little brother and spoke "sasuke, I have very important mission and I have to go as soon as possible, so I will play with you later" sasuke rub his forehead and spoke "aw, itachi how many times I have tell you not to flick finger at my forehead? And you always on the mission you don't have the time for me" huffed sasuke then they heard a giggle both look towards who was giggling they saw their mother mikoto and sasuke's twin sister satsuki, itachi give them a warm smile and spoke "mother I have a mission so I will have to leave in 3 hours its long-term mission and the duration is not fixed I have some spare time so we will have a lunch together" all of them smile and nodded at that

After lunch all of them were seating in the couch then itachi spoke "mother…" mikoto look towards her son who was extremely serious now so she also got serious "there is very important news I want to tell you, …this is about naruto" now she was surprised she knew about naruto and his hard life she also tried to help him by telling kushina but it wasn't help at all, mikoto only nod then itachi continue "the mission is to find 'him'"

Now mikoto was shocked and somewhat happy so she cracked a smile but she but she remember that day and she become sad she was also shocked about that they want to retrieve him after all this years but she spoke "but itachi he declare that he will never come to this village, he left this village 12 years ago also why hokage sama want him here now of all time" she remember her past and lone tear fell from her eyes which did not go unnoticed by itachi but he never spoke "It's because naruto, hokage wants that naruto should be train in his arts" mikoto was happy that if naruto train in his arts he will be one of the strongest person in the village but she thought about his clan and ask "itachi I know it will be good if he train in his arts but naruto also have a clan that will train him first…" itachi interrupted her "mother the main reason is different and what I am going to tell you that is very important" itachi close his eyes get deep breath to calm himself and spoke "uzumaki family abandon him" for few seconds nothing was spoken then suddenly mikoto scream "WHAT? HOW CAN THEY JUST ABANDIN HIM HE IS INNOSENT CHILD HE JUST NEED LOVE OF FAMILY SO HOW CAN THEY ABANDON HIM" itachi again interrupted her "mother I know that it is disgusting but we have to accept the truth and because of that I want you to look after that boy if they think that he is weak then they are totally wrong" "what do you mean by that" ask still angry mikoto "did you feel the power outburst few hours ago?" she nod but then it clicked her "d-did that was outburst was cause by naruto?" ask mikoto already knowing the answer itachi just nod at that she just sigh and mumble "so he also have the same power as him so that's why hokage wanted him back"

Up until both the twin was just listening the conversation but when they hear the last part their mother mumble, being curious child satsuki ask her mother "mother what do you mean the same power who have the same power?" mikoto look at her and with gentle smile and spoke "satsuki the power I am talking about is very rare and unique power only few people was able to learn that power it's called haki it will give you benefits of senjutsu but it's not a senjutsu" all three of her children look at her with surprised expression

"there are three types of haki also known as willpower first is observation haki in this haki you get the sixth sense and you can sense any leaving creature around you and if it is used in battle you will able to sense your opponents movements without even looking at them another one is known as armament haki in this haki you can use invisible armor in battle and lastly the one of the very deadly power is called conquerors haki or also known as kings willpower it will dominate your opponents willpower to knock them out it's very deadly if you can't control it, it can even harm your friends but this power can only use by one in a million people"

All three of them was awe at that to dominate willpower of your opponents is quite a rare power "I can use one of the three haki" spoke mikoto all three of them look at her with surprise but she continue "I can use it observation haki its quite hard but when you understands the basics it's easy to use through I am not at master level in using haki I can still use it in battle and win in very odd situations" then itachi spoke "who thought you how to use haki mother?" mikoto become sad when she think about him practically she was the main reason he leave the village

Sasuke saw her mother's sad face so he ask "mother did that guy hurt you?" mikoto shook her head and spoke "no he did nothing to me" "then why are you sad" ask sasuke "it's because I am the one who hurt him that's why mother is sad" reply mikoto not satisfied with answer satsuki ask "why did you hurt him mother" mikoto was hesitant to answer but before she could speak itachi spoke "satsuki, sasuke just calm down it's painful memories for her so don't bring that up now and now go outside and play with your friends"

Satsuki was not satisfied with answer but spoke nothing with nod both sasuke and satsuki got up hug their mother and leave the compound for playing in the grounds then itachi spoke "are you ok mother?" mikoto just nodded and started to sniff then after few minutes itachi spoke "I think I should get going now I do not want to late for the mission" and leave to pack his necessary things when he was ready he come to his mother and bid farewell when itachi was come to gate he have to wait for dog anbu

In few min dog anbu come there before both of them get pass the gate itachi was stopped by a voice he know who was calling him so he turn his face and spoke "what can I do for you mother?" then mikoto hand over itachi a very beautiful gem necklace and spoke "it's for you itachi a good luck charm please wear it" and started to sniff but continue "itachi there is just one request I want to ask you" "mother don't request me you have rights to order me" spoke itachi "will you please bring him back?" spoke a sniffing mikoto, itachi's eyes softened but he spoke "I promise mother I will bring him back after all it's time for konoha's black dragon to return his home" with that both itachi and dog anbu left the village

I know this is not very good chapter but still it's ok for me

If you like the story then review

If you have any question you can ask me but no flames.

HAVE A NICE DAY


End file.
